La sombra de un shinigami
by dbssdb
Summary: One Shot ambientado en el universo BSP.


**One Shot - La sombra de un Shinigami**

El frío comenzaba a ser intenso pero hasta que no comenzaron a caer los primeros copos de nieve Darion no se empezó a plantear que tal vez debería haber partido en otro momento.

-Jodido Invierno- murmuró –Solo un poco más, he viajado en peores condiciones

El caminante aceleró su paso, había visto las primeras luces apenas unos minutos antes así que no debería quedar demasiado hasta llegar al poblado. Por un momento soñó sobre tiempos mejores, cuando era fácil distinguir los distritos del Rukongai unos de otros. ¿Estaba en el 76? ¿75? Era incapaz de precisarlo en aquel momento.

-¡Eh!- La voz quebrada sonó claramente a su espalda pero Darion ya lo había sentido mucho antes, llevaban un rato siguiéndolo.

-¿Es a mi?- Preguntó al detenerse.

Eran cuatro y estaba seguro de que no había ninguno más escondido, lo habría sentido, tal vez sus facultades eran ahora una sombra de lo que fueron pero aún le quedaba algo. Iban armados pero no eran más que unos muertos de hambre sin nada que perder, en el fondo no eran tan diferentes de él.

-Nadie en su sano juicio pasea por las estos lugares a estas horas- Afirmó el más alto -¿Vienes de fuera?

-Solo soy un caminante- Contestó Darion mientras llevaba la mano instintivamente al puño de su katana, un gesto que no era más que un reflejo ya casi olvidado por lo que la retiró de inmediato. –No busco problemas.

-Nosotros tampoco- Contestó el mismo hombre con cierto tono burlón –Pero pasar por aquí tiene un precio.

La persona que Darion había sido tiempo atrás habría acabado con ellos en un instante pero ahora no quería problemas, solo deseaba llegar a un lugar de descanso y entregarse a un sueño profundo, lejos del frío. Sacó de uno de su bolsillo un pequeño saco y se lo lanzó al cabecilla.

-Eso debería ser suficiente- Dijo y se preparó para continuar su marcha.

-Un momento- Dijo otro de sus asaltantes -¿Qué hace alguien como tú armado con una katana?

El movimiento de su capa debió haberlo traicionado, no era más que una raída pieza de tela gris terminada en una capucha que le envolvía y ocultaba su rostro, pero al sacar el saquito el brillo de la funda de su espada había bastado para alarmar a los bandidos.

-Ya os he dicho que no busco problemas- Repitió Darion

-Y ya te hemos dicho que nosotros tampoco- Replicó el cabecilla con una sonrisa cruel tras ver dentro del saquito. –Nos darás también la…

-No es una katana normal- Dijo el de la voz quebrada. -Es una… una zanpakutoh

Los cuatro retrocedieron instintivamente con gestos de miedo y asco.

-Alejaos de él- Dijo secamente el cabecilla –No es más que un despojo que huye de la muerte, si lo tocáis, vosotros también acabaréis malditos. Tenemos lo que queríamos, nos vamos.

Sin mediar más palabra, los cuatro bandidos se marcharon, el último de ellos escupió a los pies del caminante y este sin inmutarse reemprendió la marcha. Empezaba a nevar copiosamente.

En poco más de una hora alcanzó los límites del poblado. Por fin parecía tener algo de suerte, había una pequeña posada en la misma entrada, "_La Tacita de Plata_" se llamaba. Darion se arrebujó fuertemente bajo la capa y entró cerrando rápido la puerta para no dejar salir el calor.

El interior de la taberna era sorprendentemente cálido y para alivio de Darion no había mucha clientela. Tres salidas accesibles, unas escaleras a la planta superior, probablemente dormitorios, una puerta en la cocina y gente del pueblo reunida en un corrillo. La única excepción era una figura solitaria que engullía su cena a poca distancia de los demás, probablemente otro viajero.

-Busco una habitación y algo de cena- Dijo Darion al posadero –Me marcharé al alba.

-¿Desayuno?- Preguntó este al otro lado de la barra mientras comenzaba las gestiones.

-Algo ligero, no quiero entretenerme.

Darion se retiró a esperar la cena y escogió un lugar apartado en una esquina, lejos de la escasa luz y las voces, cercano a una de las ventanas y a las escaleras. Se sacudió la nieve de su capa pero optó por no descubrir su rostro, con el tiempo había comprobado que eso le servía para alejar a los curiosos. La comodidad del lugar era mejor de lo esperado y mecido por los olores de la cocina y el murmullo de las voces dejó que los párpados cediesen por un momento. Cuando se arrepintió ya era tarde, estaba en un lugar que le era muy familiar, solo que allí no era conocido como Darion, allí portaba un nombre que llevaba años sin pronunciar, un nombre críptico que solo le traía pesadillas. Dbssdb.

-I-

_Db llamó a la puerta del despacho de Kyrek y entró sin esperar respuesta._

_-Buenos días- Dijo el Teniente -¿Interrumpo algo?_

_-No, no…- Respondió el Capitán –Dame solo un par de minutos que rellene esta solicitud._

_-¿Nuevos ingresos?- Preguntó Db –Parece que este año la Academia ha traído una buena multitud de nuevos Shinigamis, eso siempre son buenas noticias._

_-Ciertamente. Y últimamente la División no hace más que crecer, empiezo a temer que se nos quede pequeña._

_-¿Sabes?- Interrumpió Db visiblemente serio –Tal vez sean solo tonterías mías, pero desde hace varios días tengo una extraña sensación, parece como si últimamente todo…_

_Un súbito estruendo acompañado de un flash cegador inundó la habitación cortando por completo la conversación. Db no sintió nada, era como si sus sentidos hubieran quedado anulados y se desplazase por un vacío blanco y brillante._

_Entonces lo sintió todo, un dolor intenso en el costado y un fuerte pitido sordo. Estaba tirado sobre un montón de escombros, fuera de la División, pero podía ver a lo lejos el despacho de Kyrek, o al menos de lo que quedaba de este. El Capitán había desaparecido y ahora había un gran boquete en la pared que daba al interior de su habitación. Se escuchaban gritos lejanos y el polvo se levantaba y arremolinaba por doquier. Db luchó contra el dolor y los mareos para incorporarse. El mundo le daba vueltas._

-I-

-Disculpe- Una voz masculina le despertó de su ensoñamiento y le hizo volver a la realidad -¿Le importa si le acompaño en la mesa?

El desconocido era el comensal en quien se había fijado poco antes, había acabado su cena y llevaba un libro y una pluma. Su rostro revelaba unos cuarenta años, portaba ropas de viajero y unas desgastadas gafas.

-No busco compañía- Respondió Darion cortante –Pensaba que saltaría a la vista.

-Realmente lamento ser una molestia- Se disculpó nuevamente su interlocutor –Pero prometo no entretenerle demasiado. Soy… algo así como un escritor ¿sabe?

Darion frunció el ceño y no respondió al ver que el posadero se acercaba ya con un plato humeante. Agradeció la comida y comenzó a devorarla ignorando al escritor.

-Verá- Continuó este en un susurro –Me preguntaba si… bueno, ¿es un shinigami verdad?

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso viajero?- El tono de voz de Darion resultaba monótono pero sus ojos escrutaban cada milímetro de la ropa de su acompañante en busca de cualquier amenaza.

-Digamos que tengo un don- Respondió –Siento las altas presencias de reiatsu, y además, eso me ayuda a identificar una zanpakutoh oculta.

La mano de Darion se deslizó hacia el mango de su katana mientras olvidaba su comida. Si finalmente iba a tener que luchar esa noche… bueno, al menos podría hacerlo a cubierto.

-No por favor- Dijo el escritor asustado –Le aseguro que no soy ninguna amenaza, de verdad, no es necesario llamar la atención.

-¿Entonces qué demonios quieres?- Contestó Darion sin apartar la mano de la empuñadura.

-Puede llamarme Escriba- Contestó –Soy una especie de Erudito, seguro que sabe que los libros cada vez escasean más y con ellos el conocimiento de la historia. Estoy buscando conocer algo muy concreto, debo… necesito saber qué ocurrió en el Sereitei antes de su caída y eres el primer Shinigami con el que consigo hablar durante más de un minuto.

-Espera un momento- Le cortó Darion -¿Acaso has visto a otros shinigamis?

-Así es- Respondió Escriba tomando algo de confianza al ver el interés de su interlocutor –Información por información, he visto a varios y estoy seguro de que eran como tú. He pasado un tiempo recorriendo los alrededores de las Ruínas del Sereitei y frustrado al no conseguir nada de interés me retiré de vuelta a los Distritos más alejados. Pensé que tal vez los shinigami que aún vivieseis querríais estar lejos de allí, pero imagina mi sorpresa cuando en mi viaje de vuelta me topé con varios de tus camaradas en dirección opuesta. Todos muy escuetos, incluso amenazantes pero camino al Sereitei, no conseguí sacarles nada así que te lo suplico… Cuéntame tu historia, necesito saber qué paso, necesito…

-Hablas demasiado- Le cortó Darion retomando su cena –Dudo mucho que eso sea cierto, pero si realmente puedes probarlo… bueno, tú lo has dicho, información por información.

-Bien, me parece justo- Dijo Escriba poniéndose cómodo –El primero de ellos era una chica inconfundible, me crucé con ella fugazmente y no me atreví a mediar palabra, no parecía alguien malvado como mucha otra gente que frecuenta los caminos pero tras sus gafas, en la mirada, había cierta ferocidad que me asustó.

-¿Gafas has dicho?- Inquirió Db –Son poco comunes últimamente.

-Así es- Respondió el hombre –Pero no era eso lo que llamaba la atención, sino su pelo, largo y rojo como la sangre, a juego con la cinta que llevaba al cuello.

-¿Warsaw?- Murmuró Darion abriendo súbitamente los ojos.

-I-

_Su mente voló de nuevo al pasado, hacia aquellos días en que no era Darion sino Db, en apenas unos segundos todo un fragmento de de aquél día pasó íntegro por su cabeza._

_Se incorporó tras la explosión y miró a su alrededor. El caos era total, pero distinguió a dos figuras que también se incorporaban a duras penas._

_-¿War?- Gritó girándose hacia la más cercana._

_-¿Db? ¿Qué ha pasado?- La shinigami de la Once también parecía confusa -¿Y Xevy?_

_-¡Aquí!- Respondió la otra a su espalda -¿Estás bien?_

_-No sé qué ha pasado- Db cojeaba de un pie y trataba de asimilar dónde estaba hasta que miró a su alrededor y sintió cómo se le iban las palabras –No puede ser…_

_El espectáculo que contemplaba era dantesco. Columnas de humo negro salían de casi todas las Divisiones y había fuego en numerosas casas y alojamientos. No se veía a ningún enemigo, pero el ataque era total._

_-En serio… qué mierda es esto- Repitió Warsaw sin poder creer lo que veía mientras ayudaba a su amiga a incorporarse. La shinigami de la Trece parecía haberse hecho daño en un tobillo pero sin tiempo para que lo comprobasen otra explosión se escuchó en una mansión a pocos pasos._

_-¡Cuidado!- Rugió el Teniente de Novena mientras desenfundaba a Sikanda al ver como un inmenso fragmento había saltado despedido hacia ellos._

_Warsaw ya tenía su espada desenfundada y al ver que Xevg se podía mantener en pie por si sola salto hacia Dbssdb. Ambos shinigamis movieron sus espadas al unísono, con una total compenetración y el muro se dividió en cuatro partes que aterrizaron a sus espaldas con un fuerte estruendo._

_Una silueta surgió del hueco que había quedado en la pared de la mansión. Los shinigamis adoptaron una postura de ataque y Xevg se les unió algo más recuperada. La figura no era de un enemigo, era uno de los habitantes nobles del Sereitei dando sus últimos pasos antes de caer de bruces al suelo sin vida, le habían atravesado el pecho._

_-Tenemos que volver a las Divisiones de inmediato- Dijo Warsaw._

-I-

-No sabría decirte su nombre- Escriba sacó a Darion de su ensimismamiento y continuó con su charla –Pero no fue la única Shigami que encontré.

-Explícate- Pidió el antiguo shinigami mientras intentaba borrar las imágenes de su cabeza.

-Bueno, un par de días después sentí otra presencia similar, aunque mucho más poderosa… abrumadora- Respondió –Provenía de otra mujer pero totalmente diferente, pelo largo blanco y ojos de un rojo muy intenso. Cuando me armé de valor para acercarme a ella una voz en mi cabeza me disuadió y me aterrorizó.

-¿Estás diciendo que te habló por telepatía?- Darion sabía que solo podía ser una persona.

-Eso creo- Continuó –Jamás había experimentado algo, de hecho no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó después salvo que estaba solo lejos de allí. Como digo, su reiatsu era abrumador y si lo hubiese liberado podría haber perdido el conocimiento.

-Henkara- Pensó Darion mientras su mente volvía a volar.

-I-

_Db quedó paralizado al ver la Novena División, el estado del edificio era terrible, como si hubiese sido atacado salvajemente y eso hizo que se le encogiese el corazón._

_-Cuidar bien de la División ¿vale?- Recordó como les había dicho Henkara a Kyrek y a él semanas antes en una visita._

_El shinigami apretó los dientes con rabia mientras las palabras de la Ex-Capitana resonaban en su cabeza y corrió hacia el interior. El humo le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, había fuego, pero no localizaba a nadie hasta que escuchó un grito de rabia._

_-¡Akane!- El grito del Teniente resonó en la sala de entrenamiento donde acababa de entrar y con un rápido movimiento blandió su espada liberando un fuerte viento que limpió los alrededores de humo._

_Akane se encontraba golpeando sin piedad a una figura humanoide y borrosa, formada por sombras que se acabó por deshacer cuando el palo de Akane lo partió por la mitad. En medio de la sala estaba Irupe, tras su compañera, con señales de haber luchado también._

_-Db- Exclamó Akane girándose hacia él -¿Dónde estabas? Kyrek ha ordenado que salgamos todos pero de repente todo ha sido un caos y nos hemos quedado rezagadas. ¿Qué demonios son estas sombras? Parecía como si estuviera observando, sin atacar…_

_-No lo sé- Dijo el Teniente confundido –Es el primer enemigo que veo desde que empezó el ataque, ni siquiera sé si está relacionado con todo esto._

_-Tenemos que irnos- Dijo Irupe –El techo se puede venir abajo de un momento a otro._

_-Salid vosotras- Dijo Db –Yo saldré ahora mismo._

_Las dos chicas abandonaron la estancia mientras Db subía rápidamente de vuelta al Despacho de Kyrek aún con las palabras de Henkara en su cabeza cada vez que veía desprenderse un cascote. Alcanzó su objetivo en pocos segundos pero no había nadie allí, el Capitán debería estar fuera._

_-¿Cómo hemos dejado que pase esto?- Se lamentó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Las paredes crujían como si se estremeciesen de terror, a su derecha, una enorme librería se resquebrajó mientras decenas de libros caían con estrépito. Solo la voz de su Capitán le sacó de su ensimismamiento, luchaba afuera, Db corrió hacia el hueco en la pared y saltó al exterior._

-I-

-Veo que las conocías- Dijo el viajero conocido como Escriba sacando nuevamente a Darion de sus recuerdos -¿Me contarás entonces tu historia? Tal vez eso te venga bien.

-¿Viste a alguno más?- Preguntó Darion.

-Así es- Suspiró Escriba resignado -También vi a otro, nuevamente con un reiatsu enorme pero esa vez sí que me atreví a intentar conversar aunque sin éxito.

-¿Cómo era?

-Bueno, no era tan característico como las otras dos- Dijo el viajero tras pensarlo un rato –Pero tenía el pelo corto y de punta, diría que simulando una cresta. Era algo más bajo que tú y de ojos grises, con una especie de chaqueta azul abrochada por la cintura, no sé si me explico.

-Menos mal- Murmuró Darion –Entonces Kyrek también sobrevivió…

-I-

_Recordaba haber salido de la División y encontrarse de bruces con el Capitan recuperando fuerzas. Había activado su bankai, lo reconoció por sus brazos completamente negros con garras afiladas. Había luchado, tenía heridas leves y sangre en las garras, pero Db no habría sabido decir de quién y su Capitán no le dio tiempo a preguntar._

_-Escúchame bien Db- Le dijo –Los he enviado a todos a reagruparse y defender la puerta Sur. Eliaz los dirigirá, acabo de recibir un Tenteikuura de la Primera División avisando de que la situación es muy grave y los más débiles están cayendo como moscas. Me obligan a acudir de inmediato a la Cámara de los 46 al igual que al resto de capitanes._

_-Bien, voy contigo- Respondió Db de inmediato._

_-No- Lo detuvo Kyrek –Dicen claramente que solo los capitanes, lo siento, pero piden que vosotros y algunos Oficiales os quedéis cerca de las Divisiones y localicéis y eliminéis toda amenaza visible._

_-No me jodas- Dijo el Teniente frustrado –¡Ni siquiera sé quién es el enemigo!_

_-Lo siento, yo tampoco entiendo nada aún- Respondió su Capitán –Pero tengo que ir de inmediato, es una orden directa de la Cámara y del Capitán Comandante, es realmente serio._

_Esa fue la última vez que volvió a ver al Capitán de la Novena._

-I-

-¿Un compañero de División?- Preguntó su informador.

-Un buen amigo, lo creí muerto, a él y al resto de Cap… y a muchos más- Se corrigió evitando dar demasiados detalles.

-Sólo vi a otro más- Continuó Escriba –Llevaba una espesa barba con canas visibles y el pelo ligeramente largo. Pude cruzar unas pocas palabras con él ya que lo encontré descansando en un alto del camino pero no conseguí obtener gran cosa. La verdad es que más que un guerrero parecía un estudioso, vi cómo se le iluminaban los ojos al hablarle de mi interés en la historia pero se marchó al poco rato sin haberme contado gran cosa.

-¿Viste si iba solo?- La voz de Darion no ocultaba su nerviosismo y sorprendió a Escriba -¿No viste a otra chica? Pelo largo, mechones blancos y algo así como unos colmillos… ¿no iría acompañada de un niño pequeño?

-Alto alto- Le interrumpió con sorpresa –No iba con nadie más, o al menos no pude sentir ninguna otra presencia remarcable. Lo siento…

-Entiendo- Dijo con seriedad –Pero si no está con Rido…

-I-

_Se había encontrado con Rido después de recorrer los edificios vacíos del Sereitei durante algo más de diez minutos. Caos, destrucción y muerte, pero ni rastro de ser vivo alguno. Era tan espeluznante que se sintió aliviado al ver un rostro familiar._

_-¡Db!- Escuchó a lo lejos -¿Qué ha ocurrido en la División? El edificio está vacío._

_-Los han enviado a proteger la Puerta Sur- Dijo el Teniente –Y Kyrek está con los demás Capitanes. ¿Has visto algo?_

_-Nada salvo explosiones y fuego- Negó –Y ni siquiera consigo identificar su origen. _

_-¿Y Gaby?- Preguntó Db preocupado -¿Sabes si está bien?_

_-Bueno- Respondió Rido pensativo –Creo que debería estar en mi casa, ahí estarán protegidos. Trataré de contactar con… espera, ¿ves eso?_

_Ambos miraron hacia el tejado de una mansión cercana. Una forma oscura comenzaba a tomar forma como si estuviese burbujeando._

_-¡Vamos!- Le instó Db_

_Llegaron al tejado justo cuando una decena de figuras humanoides, similares a la que había visto con Akane tomaban forma y se abalanzaban hacia ellos._

_-Por fin algo que cortar- Dijo el Director de la Academia –Pero no parecen muy habladores._

_-Tienen que provenir de algún sitio- Le respondió su compañero –Estate atento._

_Lucharon sin tregua durante una un buen rato. Las sombras no presentaban una gran amenaza pero hacía falta herirlas repetidas veces para deshacerlas y en ocasiones las katanas se trababan en sus cuerpos dejando a los Shinigamis vulnerables._

_-¡Mierda!- Exclamó Rido -¡Más por detrás!_

_Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver como más de una veintena de sombras trepaban hasta el tejado y corrían a atacarles._

_-No pienso perder más el tiempo aquí- Dijo Db liberando su espada -¡Renace y desata los vientos Sikanda!_

_-Resuena en los cielos, estremece la tierra Balmung- Recitó Rido imitándole._

_Ambos, espalda contra espalda desataron un frenesí de cortes y estocadas contra la creciente amenaza, el aire se tornó gélido y el suelo temblaba frenéticamente cuando Rido golpeaba su maza para aturdir a varios enemigos. Pronto, pareció como si una gran tormenta eléctrica se comenzase a formar con el reiatsu de ambos y el número de enemigos cayó en picado._

_-Creo que ese era el último- Dijo Db satisfecho –Pero estos no han podido hacer todo este destrozo. ¿De dónde han salido? _

_-¡Queda uno!- Le gritó Rido._

_En medio de ambos, el último de los seres se retorcía de dolor mientras unas grietas de luz se formaban por todo su cuerpo. Ambos shinigamis intuyeron el peligro y saltaron en direcciones opuestas mientras un destello seguido de una fuerte explosión surgió del cuerpo sombrío._

_Db aterrizó de una pieza pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar una mano agarró su cara y lo lanzó violentamente hacia atrás. Atravesó dos muros antes de detenerse magullado, se incorporó sin darse un respiro y entonces por fin vio a su oponente, una silueta femenina vestida con un hábito negro como la noche que cubría todo su cuerpo rematando con una capucha. Reconoció a su enemiga y solo entonces, sintió verdadero miedo. Miedo a lo que tendría que suceder ahora._

-I-

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Escriba preocupado –Lo siento si te he traído malos recuerdos.

-No- Se recompuso Darion –Te agradezco que me hayas dado esa información.

-Entonces… ¿me contarás lo que busco?- Preguntó esperanzado.

-Lo que quieres saber requeriría días, al menos dos o tres y tengo que irme de inmediato- Respondió –No puedo seguir aquí.

-Soy rápido y no te retrasaré, es más, conozco bien los caminos hacia las ruinas del Sereitei, ya te dije que vengo de allí. Tanto a tus amigos como a ti os costará superar los dominios del Gobernador del distrito Cinco y yo puedo solventar eso- Trató de convencerle –Solo te pido un poco de tu tiempo, en estas circunstancias es un viaje de varios días y podrías relatarme tu historia por el camino o durante las comidas y en la noche.

-Eres muy persistente- Cedió Darion –Sin embargo, la historia que buscas no tiene un inicio exacto… es complicado.

-Lo dejaría a tu elección- Dijo Escriba.

-Hay quien se remontaría muy atrás- Dijo Darion nostálgico –Hasta cierto examen de graduación en el que ocurrieron ciertos… imprevistos. Pero tal vez sea demasiado, y esa historia ya se ha narrado demasiadas veces.

La fatídica noche pasó a gran velocidad por la mente de Darion junto con muchos rostros, uno que allí murió para después volver a reunirse con ellos y otra que sobrevivió aunque más tarde volvió a perecer.

-No- Negó Darion –Por entonces lo que quieres conocer no era ni una sombra. En aquellos tiempos la Décima División era todavía una de las grandes.

La mención de ese último nombre transportó a Darion mucho más adelante, cuando las figuras de Yutaru y Data, Capitana y Teniente de la Décima abandonaban en silencio el Sereitei conmocionando a muchas personas. Lo que ocurrió en aquel momento también era un hecho que merecía ser recogido en la historia para que no se volviera a repetir pero tampoco era eso lo que buscaba Escriba. Más adelante, solo un poco más.

-Quizás en el funeral- Musitó pensativo –Por entonces ya podríamos habernos dado cuenta de que algunas cosas no marchaban bien, pero lo habían ocultado tan bien… y la rutina de la Academia y las Divisiones nos tenía a todos ocupados con más trabajo del que podíamos manejar.

Recordó la multitud de rostros que se habían reunido aquél día en el Panteón de la Novena División, el día en que se despidió a Nalya Uchiha. Incluso ahora que todo quedaba tan lejano y habían ocurrido cosas tan terribles le apenaba recordar ese día.

-No, tampoco será ahí- Negó –Tiene que ser más adelante, quizás cuando me enfrenté… cuando luché con ella por primera vez, en paralelo a una importante misión en los subterráneos.

Nuevamente la figura femenina con el hábito negro y la capucha aparecía en su memoria, pero esta vez en un lugar diferente, mucho antes de cuando se cruzaron en medio del Sereitei devastado.

-No tan tarde- Decidió finalmente –Creo que lo ideal sería un poco antes de eso último. No recuerdo la fecha exacta pero sí que ya había sido ascendido a Teniente y disfrutaba de uno de los pocos descansos que me daba el trabajo en mucho tiempo.

Escriba comenzó a escribir a una velocidad demencial, no apartaba la vista de los ojos de Darion y su pluma relampagueaba sobre las hojas en blanco.

-Era una noche tormentosa- Comenzó –Corría disfrutando del olor a lluvia no muy lejos de aquí precisamente, por el bosque que rodea a este pueblo. Trataba de llegar a los confines del Rukongai, al Mar que se extiende en esta zona del anillo exterior. Intentaba alcanzar un barco que estaba a punto de partir y hablar con una persona antes de que zarpase hacia algún lugar demasiado lejano.

-Disculpen- El Posadero interrumpió de improviso la narración. Cuando se fijó, la posada estaba ya vacía y su anfitrión parecía molesto –Me temo que tengo que invitarles a subir ya a sus habitaciones, tengo que cerrar aquí abajo.

-Lo lamento- Se disculpó Darion sin hacer caso de la mirada de frustración de Escriba –Subiré ya.

-Yo pagaré su estancia- Se ofreció Escriba. –Mañana podemos…

-No he dicho aún que te vaya a contar nada más- Cortó Darion mientras subía las escaleras –Mañana partiré al alba.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dejó arropar por el silencio. Afuera había comenzado a nevar copiosamente, eso le traía recuerdos pero ya habían sido demasiados por una sola noche. Sacó de su bolsillo un frasco con un líquido espeso y apuró todo su contenido de un sorbo. Lo último que deseaba era soñar en esa noche.


End file.
